


Fable: Lykos's Journey

by Neptune2090



Category: Fable (Video Games)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-05
Updated: 2016-12-05
Packaged: 2018-09-06 17:02:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8761585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neptune2090/pseuds/Neptune2090
Summary: My heroes story. Don't like it then don't read it.





	

It was his sister's eleventh birthday. He didn't have anything to give her and his father had told him that he wouldn't give him any money for a present and the trader that had came to Oakvale had told him that he would give him a box of chocolates for three gold pieces. He was looking for work and he had walked around the back of a house when he saw Bryan Gargus cheating on his wife. He tapped on Bryan to see if he was doing it on purpose.  
Bryan turned around startled, thinking it was his wife, and said "How did you-" but stopped when he saw little Sparrow standing there instead.  
"Listen lad, I'll pay you a gold piece if you stay quiet about this. Deal." Sparrow just stood there and nodded his head, planning to tell Bryan's wife anyway. "Here you go then lad."  
As soon as he got the gold piece he ran to Bryan's wife, Debby Gargus, who was looking for Bryan to do his daily work around the house.  
"Hey there little Sparrow. Have you seen my husband. He hasn't done his work today. He knows he's not supposed to leave before doing them." He wrote down on a piece of paper where he was since he couldn't talk.  
Debby looked angry, put on a fake smile and said "Thank you Sparrow. You've done well today. Here's you one gold for your trouble."  
He kindly thanked her for the gold piece and went to find more work. He saw the town bully, Frank Lopez, bullying Sara Otion ,who was five, by taking away her teddy bear that her father had given her before he had died. He ran up to Frank and tried to get back the bear, but when he refused he balled his hand into a fist and punched him right in his face. He broke Frank's nose and it started bleeding like a blood fountain. He dropped the bear, which he caught before it hit the ground, and ran back home to his mother. He gave the bear to Sara. "Thank you so much Sparrow. I don't have anything to give you but my thanks." He nodded his head, just glad he could get her back her teddy bear, and went down to the farm to see if he could get a gold piece. The farmer there was chopping wood and when he saw Sparrow he said "Hey Sparrow. Could you watch these crates for me while I go get something from the trader. I'll give one gold for it."  
He would have done it anyway, the gold piece was a bonus and was the final piece he would need to get Theresa a present. While he was making sure nothing happened to the boxes, Frank came by and said, "What do we have here? I wonder what would happen if I just destroyed a few boxes." He knew it was wrong but was doing it anyway! What ever happened to him to make him a bully! The only thing Sparrow saw was red and the next thing he knew was Frank was on the ground holding both his nose and his, well lets just say he probably won't have kids in the future.The farmer came back a few seconds later and had seen what happened. "Thank you Sparrow. Here's the gold piece, as promised." As soon as he got the gold piece he ran to the trader and bought the box of chocolates. He ran to the corn fields where his sister was walking."Hello little brother. You forget it was my birthday again. Oh well. did you get me anything?" He gave her the box of chocolates and sat down. "Thank you little brother. This village will probably be raided one day. Don't know when. Wait, there here. Hide brother!"  
He hid behind the fence and saw bandits running through the town. He saw some villagers escape but his father wasn't one of them. When the screaming had died down he ran to the village and stopped in front of his house. He saw his father on the ground, a pool of blood surrounding him. He ran to his father, fell onto his knees despite the blood, and started crying into his father's chest, knowing he was dead. He heard a bandit screaming, stood up and tried to run but before he could run though the bandit stopped and it looked as though electricity was running through his body. The bandit fell and Sparrow saw someone that looked far more dangerous than the bandit. The man was dressed like those heroes everyone talked about. He came up to Sparrow and said,"Come with me young one. You have hidden potential in you that could lead you to becoming a hero." He followed the man and they teleported to the Heroes Guild. He was introduced to Whisper, the other six year old trainee there. He was asked if he was ready to start training to become a hero. He nodded his head and his training began.


End file.
